


2. Come here, let me fix it.

by luckycharmz



Series: 100 ways to say ‘I love you’ [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Boys In Love, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2019-11-27 06:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18190778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luckycharmz/pseuds/luckycharmz
Summary: 1. a button gets broken on accident but a loving warlock is there to save the dayoh so sweetly.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is a one shot, regardless of it saying 2 chapters! after finishing this one, another idea came to mind and i was going to scrap this one but then thought why not just post both, right?
> 
> also i apologize for the late late update, im on vacay and will be for the next 5 weeks and ive barley been on my phone, other than taking pictures but i had some free time so yeah, here it is! enjoy!

It’s date night. They haven’t had one in who knows how long. Sure Magnus had surprised Alec in his office for lunch a few times and Alec had come home early with take out but a date where you dress formally and eat at a fancy restaurant? _That_ , hadn’t happened in far too long and Magnus wanted to change that. _Now_.

So, he had planned their date a few weeks in advance, not wanting to interfere with Alec’s schedule nor his and going out on a Saturday night never sounded better.

Magnus had called in to one of his favourite places, fancy enough for his taste but nothing that would make Alec feel uncomfortable, he cared about him _dearly_ , after all. He had called in again the day of to make sure everything was still set, which it was, but you could never be too sure. He had made sure to keep it simple, a quaint restaurant in downtown New York rather than portaling to Paris— _maybe another day_ , Magnus thought.

Alec had come home around 6:00, rather than his usual 10:00 or later because of the little reminder in his head going off each hour of the day that today was date night. Their dinner was set for 7:30 and Alec wanted to himself enough- _more than enough_ time to get himself together- so what if he wanted to put in extra effort for his boyfriend? He walked into their loft, a smile brightly playing on his lips as he stepped into the scent of sandalwood and honey.

He wrapped his arms around Magnus who was in his study and placed a kiss on his cheek, tightening his grip from behind. “ _Date night_.” He murmured into his neck before kissing it. Magnus turned in his arms, smoothly taking a step back so we was leaning against the table with Alec draped over him. “Mhm, that it is, pup.” He affirmed, his voice soft as he ran both his hands through Alec’s hair, moving any stray pieces back to reveal Alec’s face in all his glory. Alec’s head tilted back, getting lost in the smallest of touches from Magnus and he wasn’t complaining. Could he ever? Magnus’ warm hands balanced with the coolness of his rings running through his hair and down to rest on his jaw had him in a frenzy. But not enough of a daze to not question the nick name, “pup?” Alec wined, eyes still shut as he pressed their foreheads together, both his hands resting on the counter on either side of Magnus. “Fine, _babe_.” He accentuated, Alec had once asked Magnus ‘Why can’t you just call me what everyone calls their significant others? Like, babe? Or ... I don’t know, _not_ pup?’ Over the course of a day Alec had realized he quite liked those far fetched names rather than no names at all— and _especially_ not babe, so now, Magnus liked taking advantage of the moment and get Alec heated up.

“Hey. Go get ready.” Magnus whispered over his lips before placing a chaste kiss there, pushing Alec backwards. To that action, Alec furrowed his brows and a soft, hurt expression had taken over his face. “Such a needy, pup.” Magnus shook his head before stepping aside but not before letting the smirk on his face show.

Alec hopped into the shower, not forgetting to use extra sandalwood shampoo and brushing his teeth once again— it was date night after all. He got out and wrapped a towel around his waist and stood in front of the closest, deciding long and hard what to wear. He put on his clothes before walking back to the washroom and styling his hair flat and swooping the front to the side. He sprayed his cologne on his neck, cheeks and wrist before walking out of the room while trying to button up the last of his buttons.

Magnus on the other hand had snapped his fingers and threw on his outfit, rather than redoing his makeup, he washed it all off, reapplying only his eyeliner and styling his fluffy hair upwards. Opting for a more natural look. He had just stepped out of his wardrobe when his eyes got caught. “ _You_ , Alexander Lightwood, are a sight for sore eyes.” Magnus sighed, eyes beaming with the utmost love as he watched Alec struggle far too long to button his shirt until it broke. He shook his head and held the button in his hand and huffed out a sigh before looking up, breath hitching as he did. “You- you look ...” Was all Alec was able to stutter out, Magnus was dressed in dark grey slacks along with a tight, short sleeved, dark maroon, button up that fit all too well on his body especially his biceps. There were a couple buttons undone at the top, showing his chest that was covered with a few long and short chains, his left ear with a cuff and the right with a dangly earring as well as rings galore on his fingers.

Magnus didn’t miss how Alec was gawking at him, it made him somewhat proud, thinking of how far Alec had come. “ _-lexander?_ ” Magnus said again, this time shaking Alec from his thoughts. “ _Come here, let me fix it_.” Voice low and soft as he tilted his head, extending his right hand as Alec walked forward and placed the button in his hand. With a snap of a finger Magnus had a needle with a thread through it, weaving it through the button holes and shirt as they were standing chest to chest. “Don’t you smell divine, mhm.” Magnus hummed, looking at Alec through his lashes while sewing the button, making Alec blush a deep red colour, much like Magnus’ shirt. “I find it somewhat disbelieving how after all these years, you _still_ manage to blush the same shade of pink as the first time I complimented you.” Magnus commented, smirking as he noticed the blush on his lovers face, he quite enjoyed making Alec blush over his blush. “Shut up.” Alec retorted, the smile throwing his hard demeanour out the window. “Make me.” Magnus shot back, looking up at Alec before bringing his mouth to the thread and ripping it with his teeth, inhaling his favourite scent and leaving a kiss on the exposed skin before coming back up. He snapped his finger and the needle was gone, bringing his hands up to button the last one and patting his chest. “Done.” Magnus smiled and Alec returned the smile. Smile and eyes full of love and sweetness, knowing that look would convey everything he was feeling in that moment. It was more than just fixing his shirt. It was caring, it was wanting to help without asking, it was a special feeling. _It was love_.

Magnus snaked his arms around Alec’s back, letting his legs spread apart slightly so he was looking up at Alec, while Alec had put his hands on Magnus’ jaw and leaned down, “ _Thank you_.” He murmured lowly over his right cheek before kissing it, “ _Thank you._ ” He repeated the action, breath warm as he kissed it. Looking down into his eyes and stoping for a second to thank the Angel for he has Magnus and then kissing his lips chastely, murmuring one last _thank you_ over his lips then moving back.

“Mhm.” Magnus hummed, keeping his eyes closed after the kiss and tightening his grip on on Alec’s lower back, “Screw the date.” Magnus whined, leaning into Alec’s hands more and relaxing at the touch. “Funny.” Alec snorted, “I don’t plan on eating dinner with you in my office for the rest of time nor do I want my boyfriend complaining about said fact.” Alec smiled at the sight in front of him, a natural looking Magnus, eyes closed and looking _oh,_ so soft as he thumbed at his cheekbones, “ _Magnus_.” Alec whispered, “Come on, lets go.” Alec said, voice still a low hum. “We can’t.” Magnus replied, opening his eyes, making Alec quirk a brow, “And why is that?” Alec questioned. “Your buttons are broken,” Magnus frowned, snapping his fingers and hearing all the buttons fall to the ground, “My sincerest apologies.” Magnus mocked a sympathetic smile before moving his arms underneath the shirt now and hugging Alec.

Yeah, it’s not that they don’t plan dates because they _do_. It’s just that they _usually_ don’t execute them the way they should be done.

Maybe that’s all they ever want is to be together, regardless of how— maybe that’s why they never complain about needing the ‘fancy date, out’.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec grumpy cat Lightwood.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this was supposed to be better than it ended up. im still on vacation and wanted to get something out and so here this is. i have to many ideas and fics i wanna write but time is not on my side!!
> 
> anyways, enjoy! thanks for supporting <3

Both of them stumble into their loft, making their way to the bedroom as Alec kicks the door shut behind them and Magnus pins him against the door. Giggling and panting as they strip each other, Alec’s sweater, then his pants followed by Magnus’ pants before making their way to the bed. Magnus turns them around and drops Alec to the bed, sitting up on his elbows looking already so fucked out. Magnus sits over top of Alec, both his knees on either side of Alec’s thighs while he unbuttons his red silk top, “So gorgeous.” Magnus beams before throwing his shirt to the side and tackling Alec’s neck first. 

It’s not rushed nor needy, rather passionate and wanting to feel every inch of one another like never before. They twist and turn over multiple times, taking turns being dominate before falling into a comfortable rhythm and making out languidly. A whole lot of tongue and sound as they make love to one another for what feels like forever but is over too soon.

While Alec lays on his back, Magnus is tucked into his side, his hot breath sending tingles down Alec’s neck every time he breathes out and Alec loves it— _cherishes it_. “Goodnight, Magnus.” Alec purs into Magnus’ hair before leaving a kiss there, his eyes droop shut and they fall asleep like never before— or like every time before, _perfectly_.

Alec wakes the next morning on his stomach, his eyes flutter open, slowly adjusting to yellow light shining from the drapes. His eyes strain away from the light just to be taken aback by the brighter light, and Alec can’t help but think _he’s_ perfect. He stares at Magnus for a moment whose also laid on his stomach, facing him. Alec brings a hand up and pushes a stray hair back, admiring his boyfriends face in all its glory. He smiles to himself, in awe that this is indeed real and much better than any dream can and will ever provide before turning to his other side and getting up.

He goes to the closet and picks out a pair of sweatpants before spotting Chairman Meow sitting on the vanity bench by the closet, so he comes close and scratches behind his ear. In the few years Magnus and Alec have been together, Chairman has quite grown on him as well as the fact that it gives Church- their other cat that was named after the one he used to have at the institute- a companion, and they are quite fond of each other. Before Alec can bend down and give him a good rub he’s already jumping off and making his way to a pile of clothes on the floor, that is until Alec spots what exactly he’s chewing on. He takes two quick strides to the article of clothing that is being torn apart and shoos Chairman away with a growl, then bends down and picks up his poor sweater that is now sporting a hole.

“Shit,” he whispers as he stares at the ugly hole by the neck of the sweater. “What is wrong with you? Hm?” He questions Chairman and one may think he was crazy for asking a cat but he knows Chairman all too well and knows he did that intentionally. “Mhfp.” He hears from behind him as he turns his head, “Great, now you woke _your_ dad up. Why can’t you be like Church?” He asks and as he does church strolls in and jumps to lay by Magnus, “Hey,” Magnus scolds halfheartedly, sitting up on his elbows, “Don’t he rude to my Mr, Chairman Meow,” he says, rubbing his left eye with the back of his hand before moving back to sit against the headboard. “Well, I wouldn’t have to if he hadn’t,” Alec pauses, getting up and roughly putting his sweater on, “done,” he adds, his voice muffled under his sweater, “this.” He huffs out, finally putting his sweater on as if to prove his point further and Magnus can’t help but think how cute he looks when he’s mad. Brows furrowed and scowling. “What an animal he is!” Magnus teases, putting a hand to his heart and faking sympathy. Alec’s scowl only grows darker but again Magnus is awestricken, “You, are unbelievably beautiful.” Magnus blurts out while Alec is mid rant, making Alec pause as well. A blush appearing on his fair cheeks, “so are you, Magnus but that’s not the point here.” He looks down at the ugly hole in his sweater. “ _Come here, let me fix it._ ” Magnus’ voice is soft and his smile is even softer as he moves on his knees to the middle of the bed, Alec making his way to the end of the bed before being pulled down by Magnus.

“Déjàvu.” Magnus says, a sly grin appearing on his face as he’s straddling Alec, the scene much like last night. He leans down and kisses Alec’s blush before moving back up. “So whiney.” Magnus jokes partly before snapping the fingers of his right hand as purple and indigo flames seep through his fingers overtop the hole. Magnus, slowly but surely fixing it up before his eyes catch Alec’s that are already staring him dead in the eyes with a soft expression, looking as innocent and sweet as one can be.

“Hm?” Magnus hums, eyes gazing to the rip for a split second before going back to Alec’s eyes that may as well be burning a whole in Magnus’. Alec puts both his arms behind his head and tilts it the slightest bit, a fond expression taking over his face as he shakes his head. Unable to form words because this moment is a lot, it’s everything. They’re close and the aura is warm yet nothing sexual but extremely intimate and maybe, just maybe Alec can get used to Chairman chewing his favourite sweater if it means they get to be this close— _this_ happy.

**Author's Note:**

> comment and lemme know what you thought, I love your feedback!!
> 
> go follow my insta! malecxgallavich and twitter, bestofgalavich  
> 


End file.
